Description of the resource/Infrastructure and how Its development will further the priorities of the partnerships: Equipment to upgrade NAU's scanning and transmission electron microscope capabilities, and a particle/protein analysis system is proposed. These upgrades and additions will augment the cancer research capability of NAU by enhancing the collaborative research of the NACP, and by providing equipment that would attract new faculty collaborations to the NACP in environmental cancer research areas. Also, a research specialist position is proposed for NAU. This individual will oversee and coordinate the laboratory research collaborations within the NACP.